Party Like It's Your Birthday!
by serafina67
Summary: Logan forgets Camille's birthday and tries to make sure she has the best party ever! Logan/Camille


**A/N: I got this idea when I was watching TV. Please vote in my poll and you are **_**required**_** to leave a review. Subscribe to my Community.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Logan POV**

"King me," I said to Jo. She looked for a place to move on the board and groaned, throwing her head back.

"Dang it!" she exclaimed. "You win!" Jo was pretty much the only person I knew who could play checkers at the Palm Woods. Not particularly well, but you manage what you have. I stood up and did my happy dance, which consisted of jerky movements and shaking of…places. Jo shielded her face, hoping no one would notice her.

"Please…don't do your victory dance in public," she pleaded. "It's scaring me and other viewers. I sat back down and made a mental note: Create a better happy dance. Just then, my beautiful girlfriend Camille strolled over.

"Hi guys," she said, waving. Then she turned to me. "Hey Logan, do you have any special plans for tomorrow?" I shook my head. That was a fairly strange thing to ask. Camille frowned and crossed her arms. "Oh," she replied, "Well then, I should get going." I watched her trudge away and noticed Jo was staring at me.

"Logan, what was that about? Why didn't you say you had something special planned?" What did everyone know that I didn't? I hated when I was left out of the fun.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "What do you know?" Jo didn't say anything, just started digging through her bag until she pulled out a BlackBerry. She pressed a button and handed the phone to me. I looked at it. The calendar was on the screen.

"You see how today is June 1st?" she asked. I nodded, still not sure what she was trying to say. "Go to the next day," she ordered. I pressed a button and read the scream again.

"Uh-Oh."

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"Why didn't any of y'all tell me tomorrow was Camille's birthday?" I asked. James, Carlos, Kendall, Jo, and I were in the crib, trying to get some privacy- specifically, away from Camille.

"She's been mentioning all week," James pointed out. "How could it have slipped your mind?" Logan thought back to the past seven days.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Logan, did you know my birthday's on June 2nd?" Camille asked. We were sitting in the park on our picnic. I licked my orange ice pop.

"Really," I said, "I had no idea."

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

They all stared at me. I smiled and blushed sheepishly. "Oops," I said. Jo stood up and started pushing me. "Wait, where are we going?" She kept pushing until she reached the door.

"_You_ need to go plan Camille's best party ever," she said. I stumbled out and she closed the door behind me. I rubbed the back of my neck. Where to start, I thought. I saw Camille at a table and sat down next to her.

"Hi Camille," I said. I took out my iPod and turned on a country song. Camille wrinkled her nose. I glanced at her.

"Do you not like this music?" I asked. "What would you like to hear?" She gave me a very amused look and thought for a second.

"Um…I guess anything that's pop," she said. I got up and smiled. "Thanks!" I ran towards the exit and faintly heard her ask, "What about the music?"

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Jo POV**

"You want me to help you?" I asked. Logan nodded and started begging on his knees.

"Please. You're closest to her, so she won't be suspicious." I considered it. That fact was true. We'd been friends before BTR came along. I shook Logan's hand.

"I'll do it," I replied. Logan handed me a Bluetooth. I raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" He explained that I could tell him what to do while talking to Camille. That was pretty clever, even for Logan, the smarticle of the group. I affixed the Bluetooth on myself in a way that wouldn't let it be spotted.

"See ya," I said before leaving. I ran smack-dab into Camille after taking just 3 steps. We both fell down and I muttered, "Speak of the devil." A crackling came through my ear.

"What was that?" Logan asked. I whispered 'Nothing' and helped hoisted myself and Camille up. She looked confused and annoyed.

"Do you know where Logan is?" she asked. I gulped.

"Nope. Why don't we have a Girls' Night Out. You can talk to Logan later, 'kay?" I said, pushing her away from the door. She gave me an amused look, but she agreed. I dragged her to the parking lot and we hopped into my car.

"Where the heck are we going?" she asked. I improvised.

"Um, first we'll head to Barney's and then we'll check out some other stores," I said. "I'll pay for it all, I swear." Camille grinned.

"Wow, thanks." I put the key in the ignition and slipped on a pair of shades.

"You owe me," I hissed to Logan. Camille frowned and leaned towards me.

"What was that?" she asked. I smiled nervously.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

"So what's your favorite color?" Jo asked, trying to be casual. Camille was looking at a pair of pink stilettos.

"Why do you ask?" Jo panicked. She was startled when she heard Logan's voice in her ear. She dropped her shoe in alarm.

"Tell her that it's important because her favorite color has to be the color of her dress," he said. Jo repeated what Logan said to Camille.

"I guess it would have to be…blue?" she decided. "Got it," said Logan. This went on for hours and Logan and I myself learned tons of things about Camille: She absolutely loved chocolate, Beyonce, jewelry, shoes, tulips, cotton candy, roller coasters, ice cream, and more. I was almost sick of Camille.

"Do you mind if we go home?" Camille asked. "I'm sorta tired and it's getting late." I smiled and sighed in relief. I glanced at my watch and found Camille was correct. It was already 6:45 and the store closed at 7. I took Camille's things and headed to the checkout.

"You read my mind," I said to her.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Logan POV**

"Okay. Kendall, you go order the cake and well…all the other food. James, find as many tulips as you can possibly get your hands on. Carlos, you're in charge of invitations. Everyone got it? Good. Break!" The guys all headed in different directions and I grabbed my laptop. I made a mental note to thank Jo later and pulled up the website I was looking for: For Your . It held tons of information about the amusement park, Cannon Valley. At the bottom was there phone number so I pulled out my cell phone and dialed. I noticed how much my hands were shaking as I held the phone to my ear and shuddered. It was 7:00, so I had three hours until all the stores I needed to head to close.

"How may I help you on this fine day?" a female associate on the other end asked. She sounded majorly bored. I cleared my throat.

"Well, I was wondering if I could rent the theme park for the whole day tomorrow. You know, private? You see, tomorrow is my girlfriend Camille's birthday and I forgot about it and she really likes roller coasters and…" I rambled. The girl laughed on the other end.

"First of all, TMI, dude, TMI. And second, you can't rent out this place on such short notice. I mean, what are you stupid? Tons of people already have tickets for tomorrow," she said. I groaned. But then an idea came to mind.

"Would you happen to be a fan of Big Time Rush?" She squealed on the other end and I yanked the phone away, almost dropping it.

"I love, love, _love_ them! Why?" I smiled to myself.

"I'm Logan Henderson, a singer from Big Time Rush." The girl scoffed, to my disappointment. Maybe that wasn't the best plan to go with.

"I'm not lying! If you let me rent out the park, I swear on my life, I'll give you a private concert from BTR. Please, I'm begging you!" The girl clucked her tongue and sighed wistfully.

"Fine, fine! But you have to arrive at noon tomorrow, on the dot! The total party package costs six hundred bucks," she said. "Bye." I dropped the phone and cheered. The price was a bit steep, but I could handle it on my salary. Right then, Mrs. Knight came into the living room and frowned.

"Where is everyone?" she asked. I picked up my laptop and pushed it into her arms.

"If you come somewhere with me, I'll explain everything. We gotta go!"

**BTBTRBTRBTR**

"You forgot your own girlfriend's birthday? Shame on you!" I tried to ignore Mrs. Knight as we sped down the highway. She was going to help me find Camille some presents.

"I'm sorry, okay! You said you were gonna help, not complain!" I whined. Mrs. Knight took some lotion out of her purse and rubbed it all over her arms. The wind was blowing her hair back as we passed the other cars.

"I'll stop right now, but really. How can you forget that?" she said. "Take a left right here." I followed her instruction and turned into a parking lot. We were right in front of Josie's Jewelry Shoppe. Mrs. Knight beamed with pride.

"This place has got the best of the best," she explained. We walked into the store and I was overwhelmed by the large amount peony perfume. I coughed and wheezed as I followed Mrs. Knight to the front counter. She pushed me in front of her and right into Josie. She was fairly young to own such a big store. Josie looked twenty-five, maybe twenty-six.

"Hi! I hear you're looking for a present!" she exclaimed. I glared at Mrs. Knight who smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. For my girlfriend. Tomorrow's her birthday and I kinda…forgot," I explained. Unlike Mrs. Knight, Josie didn't judge. She just nodded it off like it was a perfectly normal thing that happened every day.

"Do you know what she might want?" I shook my head and cursed myself for not remembering to ask Jo. "Okay, then. We can go with her birthstone and since it's July, it is pearl." Josie scanned the room until her eye landed on something. She sprinted towards it and unlocked the glass case. She pulled out a long necklace with three long strands of pearl. Mrs. Knight gasped.

"The holy grail," she breathed. Josie wrapped the necklace with its case and I paid for it (Mrs. Knight helped, of course.) We walked out around 7:30 and back to the car. "Is there anything else you need, hon'?" I nodded. I had to go pick up the newest Beyonce CD, so I told Mrs. Knight to wait in her seat. I raced across the street and bounded into the store.

"Do you have the new Beyonce CD?" I asked. The guy behind the desk shook his head.

"I don't think so. People have been looking for it all week." I moaned and searched the store, ruining everything in sight. I was on a rampage when something in my field of vision glinted. It was the CD! I snatched it up and smiled. Just then, someone shoved into me and I dropped the CD in surprise. It burst into pieces. I turned and glared.

"That was the last CD!" I yelled in rage. The lady was wearing a hoodie and shades even though it was night. She winced and looked down.

"I'm really sorry," she said. "Are you a fan?" I shook my head.

"No, it's for my girlfriend. I mean, it's not like I don't sing her songs and why am I telling you this?" The woman took off her sunglasses and her hood and I gasped. It was Beyonce! I staggered back and held on to a rack for support. She smiled and I weakly smiled back.

"I'm sorry about the CD. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" I nodded slowly and stood up.

"Well, there is one way…"

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Mrs. Knight POV**

I twiddled my thumbs in worry. What was Logan still doing in there? I was about to get out of the car when Logan and someone I didn't recognize ran up.

"Look, it's Beyonce!" he exclaimed. He was hopping up and down like a five year old at a carnival. The woman took off her sunglasses and smiled. It _was _Beyonce. I shook her hand.

"Wow! It's a pleasure to meet you. Why are you here?" I asked. Logan explained that he met her inside and she was going to perform for Camille. Beyonce waved good-bye and took off. Logan hopped back into the car and started the car up.

"What an interesting night!" I said to myself.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Logan POV**

Today was Camille's birthday and I was in a total state of chaos. What if something went wrong? What if Camille never spoke to me again?

"Everything will be fine," Kendall assured me. "We just need to drive to Cannon Valley, give the private concert, and let Camille have the time of her life. Simple." I hoped he was right. I walked out to the hallway and sat down in the lobby. Camille sat down next to me. I smiled nervously.

"Oh hi Camille," I said, "You doin' anything today?" Her face fell and she looked away.

"No," she said. "Nothing at all." I nodded, trying to be casual.

"Then let's go for a drive." I took her hand and pulled her to the BTR Mobile. Kendall and the rest of the Palm Woods were taking the party bus and would arrive before us. I put the key in the ignition and glanced at Camille, who looked confused.

"I think I'm having déjà vu," she said as we rode off. We were driving for a few minutes when Camille asked me a question.

"I'd like to know where we are going," she said, "So where are we going?" I bit my lip and came up with a lie.

"A road trip," I lied. "I'm a little bored." I saw Camille crestfallen look and my heart almost broke, but she'd be having the time of her life very soon. About 20 minutes into the drive, the car sputtered. I gasped as it slowed to a stop. I pounded the steering wheel and groaned. Camille stared at me, looking a tad skeptical.

"I don't believe this," she said. "This day sucks!"

"I'm so sorry," I said, but it came out as a whisper. Camille looked as if she were going to cry.

"Where the hell are we?" she yelled. "Never mind. I'll just call a cab." She took out her phone and tried to turn it on, but nothing happened. She frantically pressed at the buttons and screamed in frustration.

"There is no freaking reception," she said. "You probably didn't know, but today is my birthday. My seventeenth birthday and you couldn't remember. I thought I left so many hints but you were too stupid to see." She started weeping and I put my arms around her.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Camille POV**

As I cried, I felt myself being lifted into the air. I opened my eyes and found myself on Logan's arms, bridal style. Was he attempting to carry me?

"Logan," I said. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer, just kept walking. Now, normally, this'd be romantic, but right now, I was furious. I squirmed, trying to free myself from his grasp, but Logan was stronger than I thought. After walking a few miles, I checked my watch. It was almost 12 o' clock. Despite myself, I fell asleep. I felt my body being put down and I woke up.

"Omigod." I was right in front of Cannon Valley, the greatest amusement park in the universe. Everyone from the Palm Woods was there, smiling and gripping balloons in their hands. It was heaven on earth. Logan walked up from behind me and picked up a microphone.

"It's party time," he said into it. Right then, Beyonce emerged from behind the crowd and walked up to me. She gave me a big smile and I swear I could've fainted.

"Happy Birthday, Camille," she said. She started singing 'Happy Birthday' and the whole Palm Woods joined in. I embraced Logan and gave him a big kiss. I resisted slapping him.

"Logan, I'm so"—

Before I could apologize, Logan kissed me again. The whole crowd said 'Aw!" Logan got very close to my ear.

"You don't need to apologize," he said. "I did this because I love you." I smiled and told him that I couldn't believe all he went through for this. "But never call me stupid again." I laughed. He put a necklace around my neck and Jo came up with a box.

"It's your birthday outfit," she said. "Go put it on!" I accepted the box from her and raced to the nearest bathroom.

**BTBTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Logan POV**

I watched Camille run off as Jo stared at me. I smiled and gave her a questioning glance.

"You really love her," she said. "Don't you?" I nodded. Camille came back and looked more beautiful than ever. Her hair was completely straightened and had a headband in it. She wore a blue minidress, my favorite color on her.

"The Jennifers did my hair," she explained. I put an arm around her.

"It looks great and you look amazing," I said. "Let's go cut you cake!" We cut through the crowd and into the middle. There were seventeen perfectly arranged candles on the cake.

"Make a wish," I said to Camille. She did as I said and blew it out. I cut the cake and took the first piece. Before I knew what I was doing, I picked up a slice a smashed it into Camille's face. The whole crowd gasped. Instead of getting mad, Camille laughed.

"How'd you know I love chocolate?" she asked, stuffing some in my face. Carlos picked up a camera and took a picture of us. After that, we hopped onto a roller coaster, the Lime Comet. When we were at the top, I looked at Camille.

"What did you wish for?" I asked. She blushed, trying to hide it. "Tell me!"

"I wished to always have the best boyfriend ever. You." I squeezed her hand and we screamed as we went down.

**A/N: That was very long and dragged out. Hate it? Still leave a review. Vote in my poll and subscribe to my Community.**


End file.
